nutseed_wiki_reggie_is_neatfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald
Reginald's Character Sir Reginald Tiberius Ivory is the main character, protagonist, minor antagonist, and creator of the NutSeed book series. He's a white male with dark brown hair that goes to his lower shoulder blades. He has a full goatee, that is the same color as his hair, and pretty thick eyebrows. He is more muscular than not, and has a more square head. His lich heritage causes his irises to be a bright red, and this passes on to his biological daughters. He's six feet and eight inches tall. Reginald wears steelplate armor made of Obscurial Steel that has a cape like cloth attached at the waist. Despite having a helmet, he wears it very little. Reginald has many, many weapons at his disposal. Normally, however, he uses one handed swords. His first blade was The SteelFlare, give to him by Sir Hollis at the beginning of The SteelFlare Guild. His second weapon is also a sword. It is a katana by the name of Oculus. This blade came into his possession after he became the Vray'di. His final weapons are two revolver styled pistols that draw from the surrounding magicka to fire and have dagger blades under the barrels. These blade-guns are called Reverence and Majesty. This douche-y boi has a lot going for him. He's handsome, charming, gentle, and absurdly wealthy. The only thing bigger than his list of great traits is his ego (Reginald would like to remark that he does not support this statement). While a great guy, and all around funny personality, he can be dead serious when something threatens his family. He has been known to destroy planets if the denizens of which so much as cut his daughter's hair. He is a lich-like being. Not capable of dying, but still can be inflicted by mortal wounds. If ever his physical form fails, he evaporates into black mist and reforms in the Void. He then returns and wipes out whoever banished him, sometimes releasing the Void hordes upon them. Notable Deeds and Sheer Power Sir Reginald has done many things in his life, and being a reality travelling lord of time has just bolstered his power. Although he tends not to use any of it, for the thrill of mortal existence. Reginald, at .0005% power, destroyed the planet of Haedren-6. This is because they harmed his eldest daughter. This planet was populated by billions of warrior lizard men, one of which he killed in mortal combat by speaking one word. Reginald is capable of destroying solar systems at .0016% power. Reginald has created an entirely new reality with 1.03% power. Reginald is capable of reversing his gender via his ability to warp reality. (This happened once okay! ONCE!) Reginald has visited other realities. Reginald can use his power to create anything. Reginald IS NOT God or a god. And I repeat; IS NOT. Reginald can time travel, as seen in The SteelFlare Guild. Reginald will kill, and has killed, if a pet dies. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO KILL A PET IN FRONT OF HIM. Reginald is the direct descendant of Mantahl Morrigorn, the most powerful lich ever. Reginald has gone toe-to-toe with The Paladin, and lived. Technically. Relationships Oracle - His wife Katherine - His eldest daughter Abigail and Kamryn - His twin daughters Creepaguy - His little brother King Arthur - His great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather Queen Arenil - His great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother Thessa - His sister The Paladin - His arch rival Trayves - His soon to be brother in law Pattricia - His daughter in law Iveri - His granddaughter Cadence - His alien bio-android maid (AKA his alien robot waifu) Phluphe - His friend Puph - His colleague, annoyingly Post Thoughts ''Life After the final story of the series, Reginald finally lives a quiet life. He runs the Seeden Prime International Museum of History. He lives in the Void with his wife, twin daughters, and Cadence. He also teaches at the new Institute of the Arcane Arts with his eldest daughter. Trivia * Reginald's last name was chosen before the author knew what ivory was. * Despite starting to build a rocket launcher axe, he never finished it before ''Thoughts. * Reginald (the author) created the character before adopting it as their pen name. * Reginald, unlike Harry Potter, uses magic throughout his adventures. He's a wizard after all. * Reginald hates being called a battle mage, believing the term 'mage' to be too weak to describe him. He instead uses 'spell knight.' * Reginald lost his lycanthropic traits during NutSeed: In Space!, but only noticed it when his wife got pregnant. * His name, Reginald Tiberius Ivory, means Pure King of the Tiber River. * Reginald enjoys a good Falcon Punch. It might not be obvious.